Run Away: The All Seeing
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: This isn’t the type of notice I, Yamanaka Ino, wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I completely S.U.C.K at ninja stories, but I'm writing one anyway!

Well, on with the fic!

* * *

My old life passes before my eyes when I realized the village I lived in no longer longed for my presence. I looked at my homeland, Konohagakure Village. It was raining, a perfect night, to escape…That way, none of them could track me by scent…they'll never find me…

The village looked so dark and un-welcoming as I looked at it, with the sullen face I kept on for most of the years. The rain plastering my just like moonlight-blonde hair uncomfortably on my head, covering one of my eyes.

How could I leave my village at such a time?

What caused such hatred to spread?

I bit my lip, some blood spewing out, the rain trying to wipe it away.

"Are you ready?" a voice I grown so attached to replied in a whisper.

I pulled my bag full of my clan's secret scrolls and few clothing, "For a year now…"

"Let's go." And with that he ran, my _other half_, faster than most ninja, but I could keep up, I always would…

Turning away from the village I could feel the trash and insults thrown at my head like this morning…

And like before…I ran.

--

Out of all the things I planned on doing when I was a kid, nothing compared to what I was doing now.

I specifically remember only wishing to be one of the ninja world's greatest Kunoichi and marry Uchiha Sasuke.

Running away from my village…in the middle of the night…in the rain with my _other half_ wasn't something I planned then…until now.

I pounded my feet deeper into the muddy ground of the leaf village forest, the wetness of the rain blurring my vision, slowing me down as I had to wipe my eyes. I knew I was crying, I always do this when I feel depressed or angry. Those people would just mock me more if they saw me in this state. I couldn't trust anyone besides my _other half_, who was patting my back in compassion.

I knew for a fact, that I, Yamanaka Ino, was no longer _wanted_ in the village of Konohagakure.

Damn those people, those _fake_ people, _fake_ everything!

They believe that everyone is one there.

Lairs.

They can't stand it when someone tries to take them out of their little world, to let them know there's more out there…than they could ever imagined.

They are so afraid of people that are different, people who know things that they don't, people who see things they don't…people like me.

So be it, if they don't want to know what's _really_ out there…then I'll find people who will, It's not like most of my 'friends' would care…

My friends…

They've, really to tell the truth, have minimized to only…two people, without their _other halves_.

And no, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji are not them…

Sometimes…I wish they were, but they are praised now…everyone loves them…not me. They don't even talk to me anymore. Too many missions, too many people asking for autographs they already have, and also they're starting to have families now.

I stomp my foot down harshly on the wet ground and push myself off into a sprint, chakra going through my veins, making me feel as if…they could never catch me…even if they wanted to.

Shikamaru with Sabaku no Temari…I don't see how the hell that happened. Those two…or at least the female, I completely and utterly despise…She's not even a ninja from this village (yet), but she's praised by everyone…And she makes sure I know it.

How many times have I been sitting in my mother's flower shop and see Temari…outside giving autographs and laughing her ugly mug off? She always secretly gives a smirk my way before completely acting as if the flower shop and I don't exist…And then people, tons of them, just come in the shop to by flowers for _her_!

Urgh, I _**want**_ to _**destroy**_her…

But, I'm not that powerful, _yet_.

"You are thinking of that…woman again." My _other half_ mused, keeping pace with me.

"I can't help it!" I say as I pump chakra and adrenaline through my legs, carrying me faster, away from the hatred.

"Yes," my other half mused, "I've noticed…"

I frown, "How far are we?"

"Not far enough." He said, looking at me for a moment as the rain pelted down on my head hardly.

It amazes me at how people don't notice the other _thems_, walking with them, talking to their friends other half, even sleeping with them…

My other half, Inoshishi, is gorgeous as he is generous guy I've ever seen, yet it doesn't really surprise me if I was a boy I'd have his looks. He has beautiful strands of pale blonde, just like me, in a long pony tail, but his is a low pony tail unlike my high one. He wore a jet black ninja jacket and a deep purple shirt under. He wears those nice looking black cargo pants that end at his knees. His face is a little manlier than mine, a sharp nose, defined lips, nice high cheek bones, …his eyes…just like mine, but wiser.

I wish I knew the knowledge he possessed…sometimes I wonder what it's be like on the other side, if he lived this life and I was the one to just…watch and sometimes guide. He tells me he comes here when he's sleeping and I'm awake…and then I go to talk to him in my dreams. I don't remember anything of it…wish I did.

"Do you think _she'll_ follow?" Inoshishi mused.

I shake my head, "Hinata-Chan…has a lot going there, I doubt it."

Hyuuga Hinata, my only female friend, would never follow me out to become a rouge ninja. She is very talented then from before, people praise her sometimes, but not as much as I believe she should. Hinata's…always gentle to others, even Uzumaki Naruto, my male friend. They have such kind hearts, yet they're so powerful…I still can't understand it.

Hinata's other half is named…Hinata. Which surprises me since it's a girl's name, well to me it is. He sort of looks like an albino Kiba…but with indigo hair and his eyes like mischievous lavender. He yells a lot and is very harsh, speaking his mind constantly. But, he cares for Hinata very much, which's probably lets her take notice of him, like Shishi-kun, or just to annoy her.

Naruto's other half is named Narumi. I've noticed her every time Naruto does the jutsu he supposedly calls _Harem Jutsu_. She's just like him, goofy and nice to be around…I'll miss them…

"Why, do you think so?" he asked.

I don't answer, 'cause I have a feeling he knows…he always knows. Hinata's just so great for the village now, she doesn't like to let anyone down…and I don't want her to lose the feeling of being needed…because of me…

I run faster, heading deeper into the forest, my flesh and attire getting scratched by the opened armed branches. I trudge and trudge, feeling the sleeping chakra's going farther away. I'm almost away…

Gone.

--

Its morning…and I see…more forest.

It's that humid type of damp feeling outside and I walking right now…chewing chakra pills to regenerate so I can get farther away.

Inoshishi's gone…he said he was starting to wake up half way through my leaving, but he promised to help me train, to show them just exactly what I can do soon enough…

"_I shall come back soon, Ino. Keep steady and don't stop running…I'll help you with your training soon enough, now go on with out me…I'm waking up…" _

And then he faded leaving me in the forest to follow a trail that's not really there.

I sigh as I look back at the way I went and frown; it feels as if I only took one step out of the village. I need to get farther…

I start running some more, before I pump chakra to my feet carrying me away…I need to get away.

--

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune, the buxom woman's assistance yelled, as she ran through her door.

"Shizune," Tsunade said for a moment, rubbing her temples, "Would you please, shut it!"

"Tsunade-Sama, Yamanaka Ino left the village last night…" Shizune said ignoring the Hokage's request.

Silence.

"Tsunade?"

"Yes," she said for a moment as she looked down at her desk, her hands covering her chin and mouth that was in a deep frown.

"Should we get some Anbu to get her?" Shizune inquired, giving her teacher a confused look.

"H-hai…" Tsunade said, absent-mindly, waving her hand to tell Shizune to exit.

As the door closed she sighed, knowing full well that soon someone else was bound to leave. _I'm not surprised it's Yamanaka though…she had it rough._ She frowned as she remembered her student, Haruno Sakura, yelling about how she hated the blonde, saying she couldn't wait to get stronger than her and prove her worth to the girl.

She constant talked badly about her, saying she's such a weakling, something not even worth wasting a kunai or shuriken on and how the girl had gone insane, saying she saw things…

Tsunade rubbed her temples, sighing as heard the repeated back and forth running of Shizune.

"I better tell the others…"

--

"What do you mean Ino's gone?" Naruto yelled as he banged his fist on to Tsunade's desk.

The others around him were blank faced. Nobody seemed to have anything to say about Yamanaka Ino's leaving.

"Calm down Naruto," Tsunade said as she sighed, "I'm sending Anbu after her; she should be back in a matter of days…"

"Y-you shouldn't do that!" Hinata yelled as she got surprised looks at her outburst. She had already knew of Ino's intentions, "She…she'll only run again!"

"What do you mean Hinata?" Tsunade said for a moment.

"Ino…" Hinata said as she looked down, her hands trembling, as her _other half_ frowned at her shyness, "She pl-planned on…lea-leaving a long time ago…"

"But, why!" Naruto said as he turned to her glaring angrily.

"She knew what all of them said about her!" Hinata yelled her tears rimming at her eyelids, "She knew everything you gu-guys said about her!" She then pointed to Sakura and Temari who looked at Hinata with annoyance.

"Yo-you two," Hinata said as she wiped her eyes, "You…made Ino cry…so ma-many times."

She then turned to the stoic ex-teammates of the blonde, "Wha-what happened to teams sticking together no…no matter what?"

Everyone in the room stood stiffly, except for Naruto, "How could you guys?" he yelled, "What ever happened to friendship, huh?" he yelled as the groups looked the other way, "Huh!" he said once more loudly.

"Naruto enough!" Tsunade yelled.

"No, it isn't enough," Naruto said as he turned to Tsunade with eyes filled with seriousness, "Ino was my friend…"

--

I stood around bended over breathing deeply, I knew I need to get to a village soon enough. I need new clothes, food, a place to rest…

I sighed as I looked up at the tree tops, running away isn't as easy as it lets out.

"We should start your training now…" a voice mused behind, making me jump.

"You…" I said as I catched my breath, clutching my heart, "go to sleep fast…"

"I merely took a sleeping pill," Inoshishi mused, "I should be here for about eight hours…"

I heard the silent whispers of his feet as he walked towards me, he clutched on to my shoulder, "As I said…We should start your training now, but…" he gave a sniffing sound before I heard the whooshing sound of his hair, telling me he turned his head away, "You need to take a bath…"

I scowled at before turning to stare him in the face, "Well, that'd be great," I said my words full of malice, "If I knew where a village was!"

And with that he smiled at me before pointing at a certain direction, "There's a village there…All you need to do is go that way…at least two miles and there's a village."

I merely gawked at him, before sprinting off in that direction exactly, cursing my _other half_ for not telling me sooner.

I _really_ needed a bath.

* * *

That's it.

Very weird fic, I must say.

Anywho, I wrote the other parts in third person 'cause Ino's not there to do first person...so, yeah.

And by the way,

Narumi means _Growing Beauty_.

Buh-Bye!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter!!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I feel the blood rush to my face as I walk through a small festival-like village; I think it's called Tanzaku Town. Everything stopped and people are looking at me strange, I want to sigh. Can you blame them? It looks like I was in a war when in truth I was just running in ran away from a village that didn't want me. My tight purple vest is scratched vigorously and looks as if my chest will pop open; my arms look as if dozens of kunai were thrown my way. There's a big scratch on my left leg that goes all the way down that I'm so sure is infected; other small scratches designing around it and my right leg.

People stare at me, some frown at my appearance, others (men) look at my bust, and I blush again. This isn't the type of notice I, Yamanaka Ino, wanted.

"This is embarrassing…" I mumble as I pretend to not notice the stares and look for a place to stay.

"It's your fault for running out here like this." Inoshishi said. By the way, Inoshishi is my other half the lives in another parallel world that he we each visit each other in while were sleeping, but I don't remember anything of it. He says my mind isn't ready for the sights that I consume there. Go figure.

"I think it'd be better if you got some new…clothes first." He mentioned.

I want to say 'Well, duh!', but in the middle of the street like this, I won't only look like I was attacked head-on, but insane also. This wasn't what I wanted. But then again, maybe I am. I mean, I just ran away from a village that supported me with food needs and such. But they hated me, so why bother staying, right?

I turned the corner and saw a store with different attires. I grinned, ah, the love of shopping. I start to walk into the store when I finally realize I'm in no state to go in a place so fancy. I tug on my back pack strap ashamed of my appearance. My hairs caked in mud. Mud! Oh, Kami. No, wonder the people here were staring at me. I make a hand sign before my hand is circled around a hue of green and start healing myself, right in the street. I feel my muscles tense as the scratches start to disappear, starting to get the smoothness it once had.

When I finish, I still frown at my self as I feel my hair. The mud's dry, which mean it'll take two more then my usual shampoo…Shampoo, oh Kami-Sama, I completely thought of the extras I need. My frown deepens, but I shook my head, I can't go on about this now, I need to go shopping!

I look up at the store, it's named Kaimono. I huff putting my fists up defensively, muttering "I can do this…"

"It would be good if you did it now." Shishi-kun said next to me. I blush of anger, but I ignored his comment for now, I know I need to hurry up to start my training, but with the pretty outfits beautifully aligned out side the windows, who could just grab and go?

--

I grin more as I look around Kaimono. Ooo, washable kimonos, yukatas, vintage kimonos, and so much more! Yet, I need a ninja outfit. The outfits in front are so pretty, but I'm still ninja, I need something that says 'I'm ready for battle, anytime, any day!'

I walk to the back that says in a sign 'Ninja Attire!' with a girl in a fighting pose. She's wear a pretty long sleeved red tight shirt that ends right at end of her bust line. The sleeves attach around her middle finger. She's wearing a black ninja vest with its usual pockets that hid ninja scroll and sometimes weapons. She's wearing black shorts to match, her pocket for ninja tools strapped to her leg. She looks pretty yet, fierce, just like I want to look like. Beauty with an edge.

I look through the aisles and look at the many outfits. I see some of my old friends in them. I frown; I don't want an outfit that brings memories I want one to show the future.

"What about this one?" I hear Inoshishi say. I turn and gape at the outfit, before I run and pick it up to make sure no one will grab it first; this place is packed! I actually feel tears come from me eyes as I look at it.

It's a long lavender silk jacket curved like a v-neck shirt that ends at the waist, stopped by a black professional, but pretty ninja belt with many pockets for the ninja scrolls I had. The V-neck has small designs of intricate flowers weaved around on the back. Then there is a black spandex outfit under that doesn't have sleeves like Lees'. The spandex is cut short over the thighs. I then grin, "I'm so getting this!"

"You'll need new shoes too." He noted as he looked at my feet and I gape at them. The soles have been completely rubbed down; even part of it is falling off. How could I not notice that!

"Get those." Inoshishi said pointing at the shoes down the aisle. They wear black and stopped at the knees, the front covered with ninja armor. I smile softly at him, "I guess my other half has a sense of style too, huh?"

Inoshishi-kun scoffed, "Just get it; we have to start your training."

--

As I take out my new ninja out fit, I felt…different, but in a good way. As if I had just accomplished something big. The only problem's my hair.

I walk around with bags in my hand from the extra shopping I did of things I need, shampoo being one example.

A discount hotel's lights blinked on and off, I sighed in relief.

A place to stay.

I walked in and looked around. The place looked pretty tacky in my perspective, but I wouldn't say that now, I was pretty mush homeless at this point; I had no right to criticize. A woman by the age of at least thirty of forty was lazily flipping pages of an old magazine that looked like it was going to fall apart any second.

"Excuse me?" I said, walking up to the woman, tons of bags in my hand, the backpack on me making my back hunch.

She looked up to me for a moment through her glasses; her curly brown hair whirled around her head, pulled up in a messy bun.

"May I help you?" she asked dully, frowning at my appearance. I wanted to huff at her, but right now, theses bags were killing me.

"Well, I like a place to stay…" I say once more.

"Okie-dokie…" she said for a moment, causing me to raise an eyebrow as she handed me a key.

"That'd be…365 yen." She said.

"B-but I don't have that much!" I shriek, I practically ran out of money, probably only half of that. Great, now she was probably going to kick me out with my bags and all and make me live on the streets!

She looked at me for moment, before sighing and jingling the key, "Just take it."

I wont make it like this, I just can't live on the street can't, I- wait, what did she say?

"I…I can?"

She sighed again before shrugging, "Sure, why not? You're practically the only one that came here besides some old man…"

I feel tears brimming at my bottom eyelids again. She's so nice! I instantly drop my bags and hug her over the table. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal, hugging her more, until I feel her tense under my hug that I instantly let go.

"Oh, my bad! I just…" I mumble scratching the back of my head. She stared at me through her glasses before saying, "You should hurry up and go wash your hair, it's going to fall out if you don't."

Completely forgetting the hug-incident, I grab my bags and the key and start trudging up stairs, I don't want my hair to fall out!

--

I sigh as I feel the new brush I bought smooth out my platinum blonde hair. After taking a shower and washing my hair, I put on my new ninja attire and looked in the mirror in the bathroom, what style shall I put my hair in. I realized that if I kept my hair in my usually high ponytail, I'll by easily recognize and sought out. I pull my hair and wince.

Maybe my hair is…a little too long. I reach for my scissors and began trimming it until it reaches a least my waist. Okay not so bad, but maybe I should, I don't know…How about curling it…Hmm, yeah that'd work.

* * *

"I wonder what Ino's doing…" Uzumaki Naruto said as he sat next to a stoic Hyuuga Hinata. After the incident in the Hokage mansion, the retrieval mission for Yamanaka Ino was put on hold and the two kept basically to themselves.

"Naruto," Hinata said for a moment as she tugged onto her coat. How could she tell him, what would she say? 'Hey, Naruto-kun, I can't stand it here either so I'm going to run away from the village too.'? He'd practically go haywire and keep her posted until the day she died! Not something she wanted to go through. But it was tugging at her insides, she loved him and if she was going to do this she'd have to tell him; she'd have no regrets then.

"Yeah, Hinata-Chan?" he asked with a fake grin, when everybody knew he wanted to frown in anger. Two friends are gone now, who else? The Rookie Nine was falling apart at the seams, it wouldn't be long until someone would leave…or when he did.

"I…" she started, before choking at her words. Her other half, _Hinata,_ frowned at her before turning to look at Naruto's other half, Narumi. She was smiling at Hinata, wondering what was going to happen.

"Oh god, just tell him already!" Hinata heard _Hinata_ say loudly, causing her to gasp. Naruto and Narumi giving confused looks.

"I…I'm leaving!" she yelled, her voice going up two octaves.

An ominous silence came before Naruto finally spoke up.

"…When?"

"Tomorrow…" she mumbled looking down at her hands that were tugging at her pants fabric.

He didn't say anything; he merely stood up and…walked away as if she never said anything at all. Narumi looked at them…with tears in her eyes, before running to catch up with Naruto.

"Well, that was…dumb." She heard _Hinata_ say as she choked back a cry.

"…Are you going to cry now?" he asked with a sigh.

She nodded for a moment before the tears brimmed over before he patted her back softly.

--

"What did you say to her?" Nara Shikamaru asked for the fifth time.

"I didn't say anything! Dammit, Shikamaru stop asking me the same god damn question!" Sabaku no Temari yelled angrily. She didn't say anything to the annoying blonde female; she said things _about_ her behind her back.

"Temari." Shikamaru said back, knowing full well she was lying. He admitted that he had been avoiding the female from time to time, but not because Temari told him so. He just had much to do and the fact being around her gave him a head ache to no end.

"What?" she said back crossing her arms around her bust; feeling as if she were being interrogated.

"Answer the question."

"I didn't say anything to her."

"Base on what I've heard; you and Haruno have been saying a lot about her…" Akimichi Chouji mused next to him, not eating anything for once. How could he; one of his teammates had left the village; he finally understood how Naruto felt when Uchiha Sasuke left.

Temari scowled; this was becoming a pain. Ever since she left everyone's feeling as if it were their faults. Why? She wasn't worth crying over. She was a just a flaky blonde who claimed she saw things; who wouldn't talk about her?

"Temari," Shikamaru said losing his patience, "Stop dodging the question."

"I'm not dodging anything and I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did, Hinata wouldn't have pointed to you!" Chouji yelled back.

"I did not!" Temari yelled back, itching to swing her fan at them both. Why wouldn't they just give it up, and leave her the hell alone?

"Then why would Hinata lie?" Shikamaru finally cut in. He knew the heiress more then Temari did, and Hinata never lied. It was like bashing her ninja way.

Temari huffed in annoyance before turning herself away from her interrogators, "How do you know she wouldn't?"

"Dammit!" Shikamaru finally yelled, "Just…answer the question…" Chouji looked at his best friend wide-eyed, Shikamaru never yelled, he was always calm and collected…not like this. The Akimichi boy looked at Temari who stood her ground, but refused to look at him.

"Temari…I can't…"

Temari turned her head to stare at him hardly, "You can't what Shikamaru?"

"I can't be in a relationship with a liar."

* * *

I stretched in the empty plain Inoshishi picked out for a good training spot, "So what are you going to teach me?"

Inoshishi was meditating beside me with my backpack opened next to him; the entire Yamanaka secret scrolls around and opened. "Well," he started, "I'm going to teach you how to make a _kekkei genkai_…"

I fell down as heard what he said, last time I check a _kekkei genkai_ was passed down genetically by clans, like the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. "Is that even possible?" I asked frowning.

He slowly nodded his head, "It'll take a lot of chakra and stamina…you'll have to train physically and mentally first before we do anything."

"Oh," I mumbled before sitting next to him and started twirling my hair.

He opened one eye to look at me, "Do not worry…once we get you up to a better potential for it, you'll be able to do it." He smiled before looking down at all the open scrolls, "So far you know how to get in to people and animal mind and control them, and making one move without putting your own self conscious in them, yes?"

I nodded, what was he going at?

"Now you'll learn how to control ones thoughts…" he picked up a certain scroll and handed it to her, "A mental training…"

"What?" I was stumped, but I knew I should understand this, I slowly thought about it. "To control ones thought you have to…make them think things you want them to?" I guessed.

He nodded smiling slightly, "To learn to actually take over a person's self-conscious could do many things, make the person believe what they're doing is wrong…to make one suicidal and…"

I looked down at the scroll with interest before mumbling the name of the jutsu. "The _Omoi Kangae no Jutsu_…Hmm, I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Ooo, did you guys see this coming?

I think I did, or didn't...

Who knows.

Oh yeah, _Omoi_(Oh-Moh-ee) means _thought, mind, heart, feelings, emotion, sentiment, love, affection, desire, wish, hope, expectation, imagination, experience._

And _Kangae_(Kahn-Gah-eh) means _thinking, thought, ideas, intention._

So the jutsu is called in english(for me you can name it whatever you want) 'The _Thought Intention Jutsu_'.

Anywho, hopefully you enjoyed it, can't wait to write the next one!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
